Copper rods that are used in generators for electric power generation are coated with an insulation material. The insulation material must be removed during servicing of the generator. Conventional methods for removing the insulative coating are time consuming, and include the use of hazardous materials, such as paint removers. Accordingly, there is a need for methods of efficiently removing the insulative material from the copper rods that does not damage the rods. It would also be desirable if the method did not involve the use of hazardous materials.